


Juste cette nuit

by evernight0127



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, POV First Person, POV John Watson, Romance, Season/Series 04
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evernight0127/pseuds/evernight0127
Summary: (Post dernier épisode saison 4/ OS.) Après avoir été malmené par Eurus, après que John ait été repêché du puits, Sherlock décide de ne pas rentrer à Londres et de s'arrêter, avec le docteur Watson, dans un hôtel pour la nuit. Peut-être que John aurait mieux fait de ne pas s'attarder sur l'attitude étrange du détective. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de simplement dormir. Peut-être.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Juste cette nuit

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous ! 
> 
> Je débarque sur ce fandom en tant qu'auteure, mais en tant que lectrice, il n'y a pas grand chose que je n'ai pas lu. Alors j'ai eu envie d'apporter ma pierre à l'édifice en vous proposant un (long) OS, juste après les évènements du dernier épisode de la saison 4. Cette fic spoile allègrement les saisons 3 et 4, donc si vous n'avez pas terminé de regardé la série, vous êtes prévenus ;)
> 
> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, ils sont avant tout la création de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, puis tirés de l'adaptation TV génialissime de Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Juste cette nuit**

Il n’agit pas comme d’habitude. S’il peut y avoir quoi que ce soit d’habituel chez Sherlock Holmes, s’entend. Je suppose que la situation y est pour beaucoup ; d’ailleurs, j’ai moi aussi connu des jours meilleurs. Me retrouver piégé dans un puits, accompagné des ossements d’un gamin disparu depuis presque vingt ans, tout cela après avoir participé au plus sordide des _escape game_ jamais inventés (quoique la comparaison est bancale, « escape » signifie « s’échapper » et nous n’avions, il semblait, aucune échappatoire)… j’ai de quoi être remué.

N’empêche. Depuis que Sherlock m’a sorti de là, et après avoir échangé de longues minutes avec Mycroft sur l’avenir qui allait s’offrir à Eurus, il n’a plus dit un mot. Le voiturier, qui nous a déposés dans un petit hôtel de campagne plutôt que de nous ramener directement à Londres, m’a simplement signalé que Sherlock lui en avait donné l’ordre. Et jusqu’alors, en réponse à mes vaines protestations (c’est qu’il me semblait inutile de nous offrir une chambre, j’étais tout à fait apte à subir le trajet jusqu’à Londres), il s’est contenté de ces mots : « Tu es fatigué, John. »

Fatigué, en effet, je le suis. Je n’ai donc pas rouspété davantage, et me voilà à découvrir la pièce qui va sceller les évènements de cette abominable journée. Et un truc me chiffonne. Ce n’est pas le papier peint hideux, aux motifs floraux délavés, qui donnerait de l’herpès à un décorateur d’intérieur. Ce ne sont pas les cabinets à la propreté douteuse, d’où s’échappent les effluves écœurants d’un désodorisant à la lavande qui tendent à masquer celles de l’humidité. Ce n’est pas non plus la poussière sur les rideaux, la moquette plus vieille que moi ou cette peinture contemporaine, improbable, qui siège au-dessus du petit bureau… Mais le lit. Double. Unique.

— Sherlock… tu n’as pris qu’une seule chambre ? me risqué-je à demander.

Je suis planté au milieu de l’espace, comme un abruti, tandis qu’il virevolte autour de moi pour décharger les valises.

Ah, oui, précision : nous avons des valises. Sherlock a refusé que je fasse le trajet jusqu’à Londres, mais il est parvenu à nous faire livrer des sacs de voyage, parés du nécessaire à une nuit hors de Londres. Il semble qu’après aujourd’hui, Mycroft est prêt à se soumettre en esclave à son petit frère.

— Oui.

Et c’est tout. Un mot, de cette voix apathique à la tonalité caverneuse, pas même accompagné d’un coup d’œil. J’insiste :

— Tu comptes… dormir avec moi ?

Comme je suis estomaqué, je vais jusqu’à vérifier autour de moi si je n’ai pas manqué un sofa, n’importe quoi qui pourrait justifier cette situation. Mais rien. Nous avons à peine le loisir de nous déplacer dans cette pièce, ça n’est pas pour espérer y trouver un canapé.

Sherlock se redresse de toute sa hauteur et plante ses yeux dans les miens. Je lis comme un air de défi dans ce regard trop bleu et toujours trop intense.

— Ça te pose un problème, John ?

Très bonne question, ça. Est-ce que ça me pose un problème, de m’endormir au côté de Sherlock ? Non. Je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ça m’en poserait, après tout ?

J’ignore cette pointe de je ne sais quoi qui me remue l’estomac et hausse une épaule avec ce que j’espère être de la désinvolture :

— Non. Je suis étonné que tu aies fait un tel choix de chambre, c’est tout.

Il se détourne pour continuer à s’affairer.

— Toutes les autres étaient prises.

Je ravale un hoquet de surprise. Cet établissement serait _complet_ ? J’ai du mal à le croire étant donné l’état déplorable des lieux. Mais enfin : pourquoi pas ? Probablement des touristes ou des vagabonds, sur le départ, qui se fichent bien de la qualité de leur hôtel. La demeure est petite, il ne doit pas y avoir tant de chambres que ça. Et puis, après tout, qu’est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ? Sherlock l’a très bien dit : je suis fatigué. Et je n’ai qu’une envie, désormais qu’un lit est tout disposé à m’accueillir, c’est de m’y coucher.

Nous faisons tous deux un détour par la salle de bain (je pue encore l’eau croupie du puits), et après une bonne douche et vêtu d’un épais pyjama de coton, je rejoins Sherlock sous les draps. Lui a troqué sa chemise cintrée, sa veste et son pantalon de costume pour un t-shirt ample, blanc, et un jogging. Ses yeux sont rivés sur son ordinateur, posé sur ses cuisses, quand je me glisse à sa gauche. Je réalise d’ailleurs que je n’avais décidément pas à m’inquiéter pour cette histoire de lit double. Le matelas est grand, Sherlock est fin, il ne me prête pas la moindre attention et je suis presque sûr qu’il ne va pas s’assoupir plus de trois heures. Tant pis pour lui si je ronfle, tire la couette ou m’étale comme une étoile de mer. Il n’avait qu’à exiger de nous ramener en hélicoptère à Londres s’il souhaitait une nuit tranquille, plutôt que de faire expédier nos valises.

Je m’enroule dans la couverture, lui tourne le dos et m’apprête à compter les moutons comme un automate dans l’espoir d’être attrapé par le sommeil. Il doit s’écouler deux minutes, ou peut-être trois, avant que je remarque le cliquetis de l’ordinateur qui se referme et que Sherlock pose sur la table de chevet. Il éteint la lampe, qui n’était allumée que de son côté, et je le sens s’enfoncer dans les draps.

Il devrait soupirer d’aise, comme n’importe qui. Il devrait respirer plus profondément, gigoter quelques secondes, à la recherche de la position la plus confortable. Il devrait me tourner le dos, aussi, pour marquer un peu plus ce creux invisible et tacite au centre du matelas, qui parvient à me convaincre que ça _n’est pas grave_ de dormir dans le même lit que Sherlock Holmes. Seulement, il ne fait rien de tout ça.

Il est plus silencieux et immobile qu’un mort. Si je fais très attention – et il semble que je le fasse, puisque mes réflexions ne sont définitivement plus tournées vers mes moutons – j’entends sa respiration, courte, presque agitée. Il s’est couché, mais je le sais les yeux grands ouverts sur le plafond. Ou bien, s’est-il réfugié dans son palais mental ? Comment peut-il avoir la _force_ de faire un truc pareil après une journée pareille ? Qu’y a-t-il de plus intéressant que le sommeil après avoir failli tuer son propre frère encouragé par sa propre sœur ; après avoir subi les railleries de cette enflure de Moriarty (qui parvient à être ignoble même dans la mort, c’est tout de même une prouesse, je lui concède) ; après avoir brisé le cœur de Molly ; après…

Non. Ça ne sert à rien que je m’embarque dans un listing de tout ce que cette journée a eu de pourrie, c’est un fait établi, et je n’ai moi-même guère envie de m’y attarder davantage. Le sommeil est définitivement la meilleure des options qui s’offrent à Sherlock, ce soir. Alors pourquoi ne cherche-t-il pas à dormir, bon sang ?

Je pourrais me désintéresser. Céder à Morphée, comme mon corps me supplie de le faire, et tant pis pour l’espèce de vampire couché à ma droite. Sauf que, pour une raison pas si obscure qui explique sans doute pourquoi je ne passe pas mon temps à lui foutre des beignes, je me retourne.

Il n’est pas dans son palais mental. Ou alors, il le fait désormais les yeux grands ouverts, les doigts compulsivement serrés autour des draps, et il est certain que des démons ont envahi son précieux esprit car il a l’air tout sauf détendu. Aucun de nous n’a pris la peine de tirer les ignobles rideaux avant de se coucher et l’éclat de la lune percute sa peau. L’image est belle. Poétique. Du peu que je m’y connais, il ressemble à une peinture. La vie est injuste.

— Eh, Sherlock.

— Hmm ?

— Est-ce que ça va ?

Ses lèvres se pincent un peu plus et ses yeux ne quittent toujours pas le plafond. Il hésite à me répondre. Sherlock n’hésite jamais, ordinairement. J’ai soudain peur qu’il fantasme à l’idée de s’injecter Dieu sait quel produit dans les veines, ce soir. La situation s’y prêterait volontiers. Il a été éprouvé. Il a été soldat toute la journée, pourquoi ne lâcherait-il pas la barre cette nuit, pour devenir junkie ?

Saisi d’une panique interne à peine supportable, je n’attends même pas qu’il me réponde (je ne suis pas certain qu’il l’aurait fait, de toute façon) et reprends la parole :

— Je sais que ça a été dur, aujourd’hui. Mais elle va rester derrière les barreaux pour de bon, cette fois. Et Mycroft… tu peux te réjouir de ça. Mycroft est à ta botte pour au moins dix ans, et franchement, ça s’annonce plutôt drôle.

Ça ne le fait pas rire. J’enchaîne, nerveux :

— Molly… quand elle saura, Molly comprendra. Je ne dis pas qu’elle ne va pas t’en vouloir, mais honnêtement, elle n’est plus à ça près, non ? Tu essayais de lui sauver la vie. Tu lui as sauvé la vie, d’ailleurs, du moins s’il y avait vraiment eu des bombes chez elle, tu lui aurais…

— John.

— Tu n’aurais rien pu prévoir. Rien anticiper. C’est moi qui devrais m’en vouloir, j’ai _fantasmé_ sur Eurus la première fois que je l’ai vue, j’ai parlé avec elle pendant des semaines, et je n’ai pas été fichu de la reconnaître quand elle s’est fait passer pour ma psy. 

— John.

— Rien de tout ça n’est de ta faute. Et tu as sauvé tout le monde, c’est tout ce qui compte. Bon, pas tout le monde… mais le gouverneur de la prison nous avait manipulé aussi, il aurait dû savoir que…

— John !

Je me tais. L’éclat de voix de Sherlock n’a rien de colérique. Un trouble, un tiraillement de désespoir, a teinté mon prénom. Il ferme les yeux un bref instant, lâche un soupir, puis se tourne dans ma direction. Il a été rapide, à peine un sursaut, et je ne peux réfréner un léger mouvement de recul quand je constate, soudain, que son visage n’est qu’à quelques centimètres du mien.

Puis quelque chose d’improbable se produit.

Sherlock déplie le bras et sa main se loge à l’arrière de ma nuque, comme pour prévenir toute tentative d’éloignement. Le geste me coupe le souffle. Me décharge de pas mal de neurones, aussi, si j’en crois le vide brutal qui se fait dans ma tête. Je ne pense plus qu’à ces doigts, froids, pressés contre mon cou, et à ces yeux investis de douleur verrouillés aux miens.

— Pour répondre à ta question… Non, ça ne va pas.

Je ne trouve rien à dire. Je ne suis pas sûr que Sherlock ait envie que je parle, de toute façon. Il est de ces gens qui ne laissent rien paraître ; de ceux qui se gèlent le cœur, qui enferment leurs émotions et qui les étouffent pour que jamais, au grand jamais, elles ne prennent le contrôle. Je me targue de mon passé de militaire, de ce soldat, froid et combatif, que l’armée a fait de moi, mais il n’a jamais été très compliqué pour mon entourage de deviner mes pensées. Sherlock est un maître en la matière.

Sauf ce soir. Sauf maintenant.

Ce génie de la déduction me laisse tout voir, tout _déduire_ , durant ces quelques secondes d’absolu silence. Son chagrin, sa peur, son soulagement, sa colère, sa culpabilité. Tout ce qu’il a maintenu bien en place aujourd’hui, ce château de cartes qui a bien failli s’effondrer après avoir parlé à Molly, se brise devant moi. Sa paume tremble, son souffle, haché, s’écrase sur mon visage. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Si ce n’est ce réflexe absurde, inconscient, puisque je ne le contrôle pas, de lever ma main à mon tour pour la poser contre son torse. Son cœur bat vite et fort sous mes doigts. 

La respiration de Sherlock se brise, un instant, quand il sent ma peau contre lui. Puis son regard change, s’assombrit, se pare de cet éclat que je ne connais que trop bien : celui qui a décidé quelque chose et qui est prêt à tout pour l’obtenir.

Sa voix s’élève.

— Je ne vais pas bien, mais j’ai peut-être une solution.

Et voilà. La drogue. Sa réponse ultime quand plus rien ne va. Ou quand il s’ennuie. Ce qui revient souvent au même, pour lui. Je m’apprête à me révolter, à le convaincre de toute mon âme de ne pas faire ça, lorsqu’il me coupe la chique, les jambes, le souffle, tout à la fois :

— J’aimerais qu’on couche ensemble.

Un grand froid s’empare de moi. Mon estomac tombe en chute libre. Ce qui me reste de neurones organise un suicide collectif. Ma tête bourdonne, mon cœur s’affole.

_Tu as mal entendu. Tu as forcément mal entendu._

Pourtant ce visage, qui se pince de déception quand je ramène ma main contre moi, est tout ce qu’il y a de plus réel. Par miracle, je parviens à articuler :

— Qu’est-ce que… qu’est-ce que tu dis ?

— J’aimerais qu’on couche ensemble, John. Cette nuit.

_Bordel de putain de bordel de merde._

Je tente de m’éloigner, mais sa poigne, contre ma nuque, me retient. Elle ne fait rien de plus que cela, tremble même contre moi, comme un enfant paniqué se refuse à écarter les bras du buste de sa mère.

— Tu es sérieux ?

Ma voix n’est qu’un souffle rauque. Mes pensées s’apparentent à un tableau de Picasso. Ce regard inflexible qui me cloue sur place ne se détache pas du mien.

— Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux.

— Mais… mais… mais ce n’est pas… Bordel de merde, Sherlock !

— L’idée est si déplaisante que ça ?

Cette fois, c’est le feu qui me gagne tout entier. Je me consume de l’intérieur, d’embarra, d’effroi, de tout ce que cette idée à d’insensé. Cette journée ne va-t-elle jamais en finir ?!

Le détective m’observe, me lit et en déduit tout ce qu’il a besoin de savoir. Pourtant, il attend que je lui réponde. Il ne bouge pas sa main de ma nuque. Les joues en feu, le rythme cardiaque en déroute, je balbutie : 

— Je ne… Merde, Sherlock, d’où ça sort ?

Il ne réagit pas à mon agressivité ; il la connaît.

— J’en ai besoin. Cette nuit. Juste cette nuit.

— _Besoin ?_ répété-je, ahuri. Depuis quand ? Je croyais que les sociopathes de haut niveau ne s’encombraient pas de…

— Cette nuit, je veux m’en encombrer. Avec toi.

Son regard s’adoucit, se fait presque hésitant, quand il rajoute :

— S’il te plaît, John.

C’est qu’il me supplierait, par-dessus le marché ! Que se passe-t-il ? Je me suis endormi, c’est ça ? Je rêve. Ça ne peut être qu’un rêve. Je déglutis avec difficulté, tente de me remettre les idées en place, avant de prendre la parole du ton le plus posé, le plus pragmatique que je suis capable de déployer :

— Sherlock, je sais que la plupart des gens autour de nous s’amusent avec ça, mais je croyais qu’au moins toi, tu avais compris. Je ne suis pas…

— Gay. Je sais. Et je suis un sociopathe de haut niveau qui n’a que faire des relations charnelles ou amoureuses.

— Mais… mais si tu sais, alors…

— Je te demande d’oublier ça. Cette nuit, répète-t-il comme un mantra. Juste cette nuit, John, donne raison à tous les ragots.

Mon cœur va me transpercer la poitrine. Ma tête va exploser. Et cette chaleur, qui n’en finit pas de m’envahir… en quoi se transforme-t-elle ? Que me veut-elle ? Et pourquoi ne lui ai-je pas déjà foutu mon pied dans le bide, à cet abruti de détective ? Pourquoi ne parviens-je pas à bouger d’un iota ? Pourquoi l’expression de Sherlock, à la lueur de la lune, me pulvérise de l’intérieur ?

Au milieu du chaos de mon propre esprit, je réussis à saisir un éclat de lucidité auquel me raccrocher. Si je n’ai aucune réponse à mon chaos interne, je peux en exiger au moins de la part de Sherlock.

— Pourquoi ?

Son visage se brise, l’espace d’une seconde. Il devait forcément s’attendre à cette question. Il s’attend toujours à tout. Pourtant, cela semble lui faire l’effet d’un pieu dans la poitrine. Il espérait vraiment que je ne la poserais pas.

Il se referme, sans me lâcher néanmoins, et ses yeux s’arrachent aux miens tandis qu’il cherche la meilleure façon de me répondre. Sa voix tremble quand il finit par prendre la parole :

— Parce que j’ai cru tout perdre aujourd’hui. Parce que j’ai cru te perdre toi. Parce que j’ai besoin d’être sûr que tu es en vie.

Cette déclaration me broie de l’intérieur. Ma main revient aussitôt contre lui, jusqu’à agripper un pan de son t-shirt, un geste qui l’oblige à relever la tête vers moi.

— Je suis vivant, regarde. Tu m’as sauvé de ce puits.

Je le sens trembler. Son cœur cogne contre mon poing. Non seulement les cartes se sont effondrées, mais elles se mélangent, se déchirent, ravagées par un vent d’ouest.

— Victor y était, avec toi… Victor y était tout ce temps, et je l’ai oublié… Si tu… Si je ne t’avais pas trouvé, tu…

— Tu m’as trouvé, Sherlock. Tu as résolu l’énigme.

— J’ai besoin d’en être sûr, rétorque-t-il, fébrile mais déterminé.

Mon ventre se tord quand il relève un visage décidé dans le mien.

— C’est ce que les gens font, non ? Pour se prouver qu’ils sont là… Qu’ils sont vivants.

Le regard qu’il me lance m’anéantit. Je ne sais plus qui de ma tête, de mon corps ou de mes nerfs chauffent le plus. Des fourmis dévalent mon dos, au départ de cette main, devenue tiède, qui s’accroche à ma peau. Je doute. Avec stupéfaction, je réalise qu’une part de moi commence à envisager de lui céder. Dans un soupir tremblant, qui s’adresse peut-être plus à moi qu’à lui, je lâche :

— Ça n’a aucun sens, bordel…

— Justement, répond Sherlock de cette voix d’outre-tombe qui me fait vibrer des pieds à la tête. Je suis fatigué de trouver du sens à tout, John.

Je demeure silencieux. J’ignore quoi dire. Quoi faire. Ma raison me hurle que c’est une mauvaise idée. Le reste, qui n’existe qu’au côté de Sherlock Holmes, me souffle de tenter le coup. Qu’ai-je à perdre, après tout ? Mon honneur ? Je l’ai déjà perdu en trompant ma femme lorsqu’elle s’occupait de notre fille. Mon apanage d’homme hétérosexuel ? Peut-être. Peut-être que de faire un truc pareil remettrait tout en question. Peut-être qu’il y a eu trop de bouleversements, aujourd’hui, pour ajouter celui-là à la liste. Mais peut-être aussi que je m’en fous, après tout, car Sherlock a mal, car Sherlock a besoin de moi, car Sherlock a sauté d’un toit pour moi, car Sherlock a assassiné un homme pour sauver mon mariage, car Sherlock aurait choisi de tuer son frère plutôt que moi… car Sherlock ne m’a jamais rien demandé d’autre que cette chose-là. Celle d’oublier, pour un instant, qui je scande être depuis des années. Pour oublier qui il est.

— Laisse-moi essayer de te convaincre, John. Et dis-moi non ensuite.

Il semble que mes débats intérieurs ont pris écho dans l’esprit du détective, inquiété par mon silence. Je suis incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, alors je me contente de hocher la tête, mortifié, néanmoins curieux de voir jusqu’où il est prêt à aller.

Son visage se transforme, prend l’air concentré et hésitant d’un garçon devant un casse-tête compliqué. Son regard me brûle quand je le sens glisser sur les lignes de ma mâchoire, ma nuque, remonter jusqu’à mon front, puis mon nez… ma bouche. Il s’arrête là, se braque à elle, et tout son corps en suit la direction. Sherlock s’accroche à mon cou et se rapproche, en silence, comme un chat sur sa proie. Vite, trop vite peut-être, son souffle s’écrase sur ma peau, son odeur envahit mon espace et les traits de son visage sont tout ce que je suis capable de voir.

Ma respiration se coupe, mes fonctions neuronales avec elle, tandis que toute ma sensibilité, toute mon attention, se ruent jusqu’à ce point névralgique que mon meilleur ami s’apprête à rejoindre. Puis soudain, Sherlock m’embrasse. Le contact est chaud, timide, doux. Deux paires de lèvres posées l’une contre l’autre qui se goûtent, se testent et s’apprivoisent. Et ce qui n’était alors qu’étincelle devient décharge quand il appuie plus fort, quand il se met à danser contre ma peau, quand sa langue joue avec la mienne, quand tout son corps me percute. Sa main ne me retient plus, elle agrippe mes cheveux pour intensifier cet improbable échange. Sa silhouette a avalé le gouffre, et l’une de ses jambes passe au-dessus des miennes pour entourer ma taille.

La chaleur, dans mes entrailles, mute en brasier. Je sens mon rythme cardiaque pulser contre sa poitrine. Je sens ma respiration perdre toute maîtrise. Je le sens lui, son goût, sa douceur, sa dextérité, m’envahir tout entier, me réduire à l’état de pantin, de nerfs et de sensations. Je redeviens l’adolescent émoustillé par ses premiers échanges charnels. Jamais personne ne m’a embrassé de cette façon. 

Je réalise que j’ai empoigné son t-shirt pour le tirer contre moi quand il met fin au baiser. Appuyé sur un bras, à moitié affalé sur mes hanches, le souffle en déroute et le regard fiévreux, je découvre un Sherlock que je n’ai jamais vu. Ses cheveux retombent sur ses yeux, son visage n’est qu’un assemblage de couleurs noires, blanches et roses, pour cette teinte incroyable qui pare ses pommettes et pour ses lèvres, rougies par ses derniers exploits. J’ai vu cette bouche proférer des sarcasmes, des insultes, lâcher des rires et des monologues de génie ; je l’ai vue se poser sur d’autres lèvres, aussi, pour manipuler, sur des fronts pour consoler, des joues pour remercier ; je l’ai vue sourire avec tendresse, amusement, cynisme… Et, par Dieu, il semble que ce qu’elle vient de faire est tout en haut de ce que je préfère.

— Alors ?

Je réalise que je continuais à fixer la bouche de Sherlock lorsqu’elle expulse ce mot, glacial en comparaison de ce qui me ravage de l’intérieur. Je relève les yeux dans les siens et j’y vois de l’inquiétude, du doute, de l’espoir aussi. Par je ne sais quel bienfait, je parviens à prendre la parole sur le même ton, ridiculement froid et détaché :

— Juste cette nuit ?

— Juste cette nuit.

— Et on n’en parle à personne ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

— Tu n’es pas le seul à avoir une réputation à tenir.

Je hoche la tête. Mes pensées fusent, à toute vitesse, me hurlent des trucs auxquels je ne comprends rien. Mon cœur m’assourdit, bat à tout rompre, comme un cinglé sur une grosse caisse. Je reviens vers cette bouche.

— Donc ce soir, juste ce soir… je suis gay, et toi tu…

— Et moi je fais dans le charnel et les sentiments.

Est-ce que Sherlock Holmes m’envoie un sourire… graveleux ? Est-ce que ce constat fait réagir une partie bien précise de mon anatomie ? Il semblerait. Et ça me paralyse. Je me rigidifie de doute, de honte peut-être, quand il revient à la charge et attrape mes lèvres entre les siennes. Ce second baiser est encore plus renversant que le premier. Sherlock a abandonné la timidité et plaque mon dos contre le matelas pour me dominer de toute sa hauteur. Ses hanches percutent les miennes, son ventre se presse contre mes abdominaux, et sa main est passée par-dessus ma tête pour s’enrouler dans mes cheveux.

Sentir son érection appuyer contre la mienne me pétrifie. C’est trop brutal. C’est trop nouveau. Ce corps immense, dur, n’a rien à voir avec ce que je connais. L’odeur est familière, mais le contact est étranger ; je suis tiraillé entre ce que cette bouche insolente parvient à remuer d’extraordinaire dans mes entrailles et la pleine conscience, affolante, de sentir un _homme_ bouger contre moi. Alors mes doigts se détachent de son t-shirt et agrippent les draps comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je panique. Je suffoque. Je réponds à ces lèvres outrancières, mais mon corps devient pierre.

Il s’en aperçoit. Évidemment. Sa main lâche mon cuir chevelu, son torse se décolle du mien et il se hisse au-dessus de moi.

_Bon sang, il est gigantesque._

— John ?

— Hum ?

Je suis ridicule.

— Détends-toi.

J’expulse un rire crispé, parviens même à détacher mes yeux de son immense silhouette pour les braquer quelque part en direction de la fenêtre.

— Facile à dire. Je n’ai jamais… jamais…

— Couché avec un homme ? Oui, il semble que c’est un fait établi.

Son ton moralisateur est à deux doigts de me faire monter la moutarde au nez. Je reviens vers lui, agacé.

— Et toi ?

— Et moi quoi ?

— Bordel, Sherlock… Il y a de ça dix minutes, je t’imaginais… Enfin, je ne sais même pas si tu as un jour…

— J’ai déjà eu des relations sexuelles, John. N’en déplaise à Mycroft et à tout ce qu’il croit savoir sur moi.

Cette déclaration me fait l’effet d’un pic à glace dans l’estomac. Bien sûr, j’aurais dû m’en douter : personne n’embrasse comme ça la première fois. Une part de moi semblait l’espérer, pourtant… Sherlock aurait facilement pu être une exception. Il est génial dans tout ce qu’il entreprend, alors pourquoi pas ça ? Mais non. Je ne suis pas le premier. Et je constate que cette révélation ne m’est guère agréable.

Je tousse pour me donner une contenance (et je prie tous les saints qu’il n’ait pas lu cette insidieuse et inattendue jalousie peindre mes traits), puis je réponds :

— Avec qui ?

Il soupire puis se redresse, soudain, pour s’asseoir sur mon bassin. Je discerne à la lueur de la lune la présence formelle d’une bosse (impressionnante) sous son pantalon de jogging et je ressens, avec une acuité sans pareille, la chaleur de ses fesses contre ma propre excitation. Tout ça est à deux doigts de me faire gémir et je m’interdis de respirer pour ne rien laisser paraître. D’un geste souple, expert et presque désinvolte, Sherlock commence à s’attaquer aux boutons de ma chemise de pyjama en expliquant d’un ton égal :

— Janine était prête à accepter ma demande en mariage quand je l’ai manipulée pour atteindre Magnussen. Tu l’as toi-même vue me rejoindre sous la douche. Crois-tu qu’elle soit le genre de femme qui se contenterait d’une relation platonique ?

Effectivement, présentée comme ça, l’évidence est reine. Le bougre enchaîne :

— Elle était d’ailleurs insatiable. L’ampleur que prend l’acte sexuel au sein d’une relation amoureuse me dépasse. Quelle perte de temps !

Qu’il prononce de telles paroles en s’affairant à me déshabiller frôle le ridicule. Comme je vais finir par défaillir si je ne respire pas un peu, j’inspire un long filet d’air quand ses doigts glissent, soudain, sur la peau de mon ventre désormais découvert. Il m’observe avec un sérieux infini, la tête penchée de côté, et se contente de m’effleurer. Des gestes qui achèvent de me rendre plus sensible, plus excité et plus perdu que jamais. Je grogne plus que je ne parle :

— Et… la femme ?

Un trouble bien particulier traverse son visage, l’espace d’une milliseconde. Il secoue la tête brièvement.

— Non. Je n’ai jamais couché avec Irène Adler, malgré ses multiples… sollicitations.

Je savoure l’étrange soulagement que cette déclaration diffuse dans ma poitrine. Janine, il ne l’a jamais aimée. La femme… c’était une autre histoire.

Je réalise soudain que Sherlock a remonté les yeux vers mon visage et qu’un demi-sourire, presque moqueur, étire ses lèvres.

— Tu es content ?

— Quoi ? Je… non, enfin, non, je m’en fiche si tu…

Il se penche, s’appuie sur un bras tendu au-dessus de mon épaule. Ses fesses quittent mon bassin et ses doigts rejoignent ce qui trahit honteusement l’état dans lequel il est parvenu à me mettre. Sentir cette main si brusquement sur mon érection m’arrache un petit cri ridicule, accompagné d’un sursaut pas beaucoup plus viril.

— Je sais que ça te fait plaisir, John. Et puisque mon historique sexuel semble t’intéresser ce soir, sache que moi non plus, je n’ai jamais couché avec un homme.

Il plie le bras, se penche vers mon cou, qu’il se met à épingler de baisers et de légères morsures, tandis que ses doigts caressent avec application la douloureuse bosse dans mon pantalon. Bordel de Dieu : je n’ai jamais été aussi fébrile. Je perds le contrôle. Le sens de la vie, du monde, de qui je croyais être m’échappe, quand je me retrouve coincé sous les délicates attentions de Sherlock Holmes… Car je le sens, pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre : il est avec moi. Uniquement moi. Toute sa fabuleuse concentration est dirigée sur mon humble personne et c’est un sentiment… incroyable. Voilà ce que, moi, je pourrais apparenter à une drogue.

Je lui offre ma nuque, dans un état presque second, pour encourager cette indécente bouche à me prodiguer maintes sensations, quand ma raison me pousse à demander :

— Et qu’en as-tu pensé ?

Son souffle s’écrase sur ma peau, ses cheveux me chatouillent et tout mon être me hurle de prendre cette main qui me cajole pour l’obliger à s’engouffrer sous mon vêtement et y aller plus franchement. La tonalité de sa voix, si grave, si sensuelle à cet instant précis, électrice chacun de mes nerfs :

— Du sexe ?

Je hoche la tête.

— Ce que le corps humain peut bien inventer comme réaction chimique pour nous prodiguer un simulacre de bonheur ne m’intéresse pas. Je te l’ai dit : c’est une perte de temps.

Cette déclaration, si froide, si placide en comparaison de tout ce qu’il est en train de me faire, me congèle de l’intérieur. En réponse, je lâche avec une pointe d’amertume :

— Eh bien, voilà qui est encourageant pour cette nuit. Tu es de plus en plus insensé, Sherlock.

Il expulse un rire que je trouve complètement mal venu, puis il se hisse de nouveau jusqu’à moi. Son visage fait face au mien. Ses yeux brillent, incroyables, ses lèvres sont humides, sa coiffure ne ressemble plus à rien.

Et c’est là que je réalise. Si Sherlock Holmes avait été une femme, je serais mort d’amour pour elle. Je l’aurais courtisé, continuellement. Je l’aurais supplié de m’épouser. J’aurais chéri son contact, sa présence, sa voix, son souffle, son regard, comme le plus précieux des biens. Jamais je n’aurais pu me passer d’elle. Et en vérité… c’est le cas. Je suis incapable de me lasser du détective. La barrière du genre, de l’aspect de sa silhouette, ou bien celle qu’il dresse entre le monde et lui sont tout ce qui me retenait jusque-là. Mais après tout : qu’est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Qu’importe ce corps si large, ce torse si plat, cet entrejambe si… vigoureux. Sherlock m’obsède. Depuis longtemps. Depuis toujours, il me semble. Ce qui se passe aujourd’hui n’est que le résultat de ce qui arrive quand les murs de la convenance et de la routine s’effondrent. 

Je nage dans un maelstrom de confusion et d’épiphanie quand mon ami reprend, de cette voix veloutée, plus torride que tout ce que j’ai entendu dans ma vie :

— J’en ai envie avec toi, John.

— Pour… pour vérifier si je suis vivant ?

Un sourire à la fois amusé et résigné fend ses traits et sa main accentue brusquement la douloureuse pression contre mon érection.

— Oui. Et il semble que tu l’es.

Son visage plonge sur mon torse et mes doigts empoignent les draps, non plus pour manifester ma panique, mais pour m’éviter de perdre pied. Son corps se plie devant moi, tandis que ses lèvres empruntent un trajet qui m’oblige à lâcher une série de jurons.

Tel un serpent, sa bouche fond jusqu’à l’élastique de mon pantalon, qu’il se met à titiller du bout des doigts. Il a fait reculer la couette dans son mouvement, elle pendouille désormais autour de sa taille, mais ça n’est pas grave : j’ai si chaud que la température, jugée trop basse lorsque je suis rentré dans cette pièce, me fait l’effet d’un sauna.

_Bordel, qu’est-ce qui est en train de se passer… ?_

Sherlock joue, enfouit son nez dans la ligne de poils blonds qui guident le chemin jusqu’à ma douloureuse excitation, semble s’abreuver de l’arôme quelque peu animal que cette partie de mon anatomie exhale. Je n’en reviens pas de le trouver si… érotique. Il ne dit rien, il ne fait que bouger, embrasser, mordiller, être là contre moi, pourtant il dégage une telle aura de luxure que je commence à me demander pourquoi je n’ai pas eu envie de lui avant aujourd’hui.

Ou peut-être que si, mais je n’ai jamais voulu l’admettre. Peut-être que ces réveils en sueur au milieu de la nuit, avec pour dernière image le visage de Sherlock et pour dernière sensation la substance poisseuse de ma jouissance sur le ventre étaient un message probant. Un message que j’ai toujours pris soin d’ignorer. De reléguer au rang de délires hallucinatoires, au même titre que les cauchemars qui me hantent depuis l’Afghanistan ou, plus récemment, la mort de Mary.

Le rêve rattrape la réalité cette nuit et je ne peux plus rien nier. Sherlock se redresse avec langueur, puis tire d’un coup sec sur mon pantalon _et_ mon boxer, pour libérer la preuve – turgescente, si j’ose dire – de ma sexualité détraquée.

Quand je le vois considérer le membre avec un intérêt de parfait petit trou du cul de scientifique, je lâche un râle honteux et me couvre les yeux de mon avant-bras.

— Putain, Sherlock, qu’est-ce qu’on fout… ?

— Je m’apprête à te prodiguer une fellation, déclare-t-il très sommairement, comme s’il m’expliquait être en train de cuisiner une tarte aux pommes.

Ce traître de cœur s’affole, expulse un peu plus de sang dans ma verge en demande. Je meurs d’impatience qu’il mette à exécution ces paroles absurdes. Je meurs d’angoisse à l’idée qu’il le fasse réellement.

— Sherlock, tu n’as jamais fait ça…

— Toi non plus.

— Mais moi je ne m’apprête pas à le faire !

Je n’ai toujours pas cessé de bander mes yeux. C’est plus simple si je ne le vois pas, je crois.

— Je… me suis renseigné.

  1. Là, il faut que je le regarde. Je verrouille un regard ahuri au sien, on ne peut plus sérieux, tandis que ses mains font des allers-retours insupportables entre mes genoux et mon aine.



— Tu t’es renseigné ? Quand ?

— Aujourd’hui. Dans la voiture. Et quand tu prenais ta douche. Et quand tu es venu te coucher.

Voilà donc ce qu’il faisait quand je l’ai trouvé, l’ordinateur sur les cuisses, il y a quelques minutes. Je n’en reviens pas.

— Que… comment ? Qu’as-tu bien pu regarder pour te renseigner sur un truc pareil ?

Cette nuit va définitivement figurer au palmarès des heures les plus démentes de toute ma vie.

Sherlock hausse une épaule, indifférent.

— Ici et là. C’est un vaste sujet sur internet. Je n’ai eu que quelques heures de préparation, donc il faudra te contenter de ça, je le crains.

— Mais, ça veut dire que tu as prévu de me demander de coucher avec toi depuis… _Oh, bordel de merde !_

Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche pour étouffer un gémissement quand je sens les lèvres de Sherlock se refermer autour de moi. La vision est surréaliste, mais elle m’hypnotise complètement. J’observe ce visage, taillé à la serpe, m’avaler, encore et encore, avec application, maîtrise et dextérité. Des vagues de plaisir coulent jusqu’à mes reins, la chaleur de son souffle, expulsé par le nez, m’électrise de frissons.

Je ne sais plus où j’habite ni comment je m’appelle. Et il voit tout cela, car Sherlock ne me quitte pas des yeux. Ses deux billes bleues me dévisagent par-dessous ses cils, analysent et mémorisent le moindre de mes sursauts, de mes soupirs vaguement étouffés, de tout ce qu’il parvient à m’arracher.

Quand il se met à accélérer, je lâche une pluie d’insultes et m’accroche aux barreaux du lit pour me retenir d’agripper cette touffe de cheveux noire et lui imposer mon rythme. Et je fais bien, en vérité, car ce génie de la déduction apprend décidément vite. Il aspire, mordille, s’attarde sur le gland ou me prend tout entier, à une cadence qui n’est pas loin de me faire vriller. Je tremble sous lui, le ventre tordu de délice, peu à peu étranglé par la prison de la jouissance dont je ne vais pas tarder à me libérer.

— Bordel, Sherlock, je vais… Si tu continues, je vais…

Je ne parviens même pas à prononcer une phrase correcte tant ce qu’il m’inflige est délirant. Je sens son attention brûler ma peau, mais je suis incapable de soutenir son regard, abruti par les sensations indescriptibles qu’il provoque en moi.

Puis soudain, il s’arrête. Et j’ai envie de le frapper pour ça. À défaut, je lui retourne une œillade sidérée tandis qu’il se redresse, l’expression perdue entre satisfaction et… une pointe de doute. C’est cet éclat, je crois, qui me fait basculer définitivement. Sherlock est douloureusement beau dans l’incertitude. Mais après ce qu’il vient de faire, une telle perplexité n’a pas sa place, je ne le permettrai pas. Alors je me relève, glisse une main derrière sa nuque et plaque mes lèvres aux siennes.

Il pousse un soupir de soulagement contre ma bouche et enroule ses bras autour de moi, en miroir de mon empressement. Je me goûte sur sa langue et cela ne m’enflamme que davantage. Nos mains sont partout ; il achève de m’enlever ma chemise et je lui arrache son t-shirt, avide de poser les doigts, à mon tour, sur le corps de l’inaccessible détective.

Je me surprends à savourer la largeur de ses épaules. La tonicité de ses muscles. Les poils bruns, épars, qui parsèment son bas ventre. Ses abdominaux joliment dessinés et ses pectoraux bien moins plantureux qu’à mes habitudes. Je plante mes dents dans la ligne dure de sa mâchoire, m’égratigne sur la légère repousse de barbe, embrasse sa nuque à la senteur masculine et apprécie la courbe de ses trapèzes travaillés. J’aime aussi sa façon de me toucher : brutale, incisive, dénuée des griffures d’ongles trop longs ou de la douce sensualité de la femme. Sherlock s’impose en maître absolu de la situation : il agrippe mes cheveux pour m’obliger à le laisser dévorer mes lèvres, ses grandes mains empoignent tout ce qu’il trouve avec autorité et sa voix roule sous ses côtes comme le tonnerre.

Aucun de nous ne tient à lâcher une bribe de contrôle à l’autre. L’expérience est épuisante. Exaltante. Je suis repoussé en arrière, mais je l’entraîne dans ma chute et l’emprisonne contre moi. Il se tortille, parvient à s’emparer de ma queue, qu’il martyrise sans vergogne pour me sentir gémir contre ses lèvres. Je sue d’à peu près partout. Mon rythme cardiaque est un tambour de guerre. Ma respiration une ode à la décadence. 

Comme je veux, moi aussi, arracher une multitude de sons à cette bouche courbée de triomphe, je ne cherche même pas à lui ôter son pantalon de jogging avant d’y glisser ma main et d’enrouler mes doigts autour de lui. Deux choses se déroulent alors simultanément. Le choc, infime au milieu du chaos de mes émotions, en constatant que je suis en train de masturber un autre pénis que le mien. Et le hoquet surpris, impossible à réfréner, de Sherlock, qui plonge le visage dans mon cou et arque le dos à la manière d’un chat contrarié. Sauf que contrarié, il ne l’est guère, au regard des tremblements de plaisir qui l’agitent tout entier.

— J… John…

Il balbutie. Il balbutie _mon prénom._ Je parviens à faire disjoncter la mécanique de Sherlock Holmes, de quelques aller-retours autour de sa virilité. L’onde extatique qui se diffuse dans ma poitrine est à peine supportable. Je suis euphorique. Galvanisé du simple fait de trouver le grand détective, ce prince de la froideur et de la maîtrise de soi, perdre la face sous mes caresses. Je passe donc sur la sensation étrange de nouveauté et resserre mon emprise, accélère le rythme, enfiévré comme jamais par son corps qui se crispe, par ses doigts qui s’agrippent aux draps, par tous les efforts qu’il prodigue à contenir ses gémissements.

Je me fous, en vérité, de constater qu’il ne parvient plus à me rendre la pareille tandis que je m’occupe de lui. Je veux le pousser à bout. Je veux le voir céder. Lâcher-prise. Même si tout s’arrête après cela, je veux me targuer d’avoir conduit mon meilleur ami aux portes de la jouissance, de l’avoir immobilisé, là, au-dessus de moi, au cœur d’un feu d’extase.

Sauf qu’il ne m’en laisse pas l’occasion. Il halète contre ma nuque, sa respiration s’accélère, je le sens venir vite, fort, magistral… mais il s’empare de mon poignet, soudain, pour le plaquer au niveau de mon visage. Je tends à riposter (de la main gauche, qu’importe !), seulement l’animal est rapide et inflige le même traitement à mon second membre. Je suis prisonnier, pour le moins abasourdi, quand il relève la tête pour capturer mon regard.

Bordel de Dieu, il est beau à se damner. La fièvre qui danse dans ses yeux, la moiteur qui fait briller sa peau, ses lèvres rougies et gonflées par nos échanges… Sherlock est à la luxure ce que Quasimodo est à la laideur. En cet instant précis, débraillé, sulfureux, aussi candide que torride, il pourrait mettre à genoux une armée de nonnes. Si la biblique Tentation devait avoir un visage, ce serait le sien. Et qu’on me pardonne, car j’y ai succombé volontiers.

— John… J’ai…

Il hésite, nerveux, excité… honteux ?

— J’ai envie de toi. De… de moi… en toi.

J’ai la sensation qu’il vient de me foutre un coup de taser dans le bide. Je me sens blêmir. Un vent de panique fait vaciller les flammes de mon ivresse à mesure que le sens de ses propos chemine jusqu’à mon esprit.

Sherlock voit tout, et la baffe est rude pour lui aussi. Il serre les dents, se détache à mes yeux et secoue la tête comme pour chasser une idée désagréable.

— Je… Laisse tomber. Excuse-moi. Revenons-en à ce que nous faisions.

Il commence à butiner la peau fine de mes clavicules avec un empressement exagéré. Ma réaction ne lui a pas plu. Et la sienne ne me plaît pas, à moi. Peut-il seulement m’accorder deux minutes pour réagir ?

Sherlock a lâché mes poignets et redescend peu à peu en direction du sud de mon anatomie, quand je décide de ne pas passer outre cette demande incongrue. Je fais taire ce traître de pénis qui est tout à fait partant pour recevoir l’attention du détective et lui agrippe le bras pour l’obliger à remonter vers moi.

Mon souffle est encore court, mes idées diffuses, mais je parviens à lui adresser une expression sévère qui semble l’inquiéter.

— On peut en parler ? lâché-je, d’un ton que j’aurais aimé moins rauque.

— À quoi bon ? J’ai bien vu que…

— Tu n’as rien vu du tout, espèce d’abruti, si ce n’est… de la surprise. J’ai été surpris, d’accord ? C’est la première fois qu’on me demande de faire un truc pareil.

Il ne réplique rien quelques secondes, me sonde avec intensité, cherche des réponses. Il n’est pas sûr de lui quand il reprend, hésitant :

— Alors, c’est d’accord ?

De nouveau, alors que je croyais avoir dépassé cela depuis quelques gémissements de plaisir, je suis mortifié. Mon inexpérience et les dictats de notre société hétéronormée me pulvérisent de l’intérieur, remettent en question tout ce que je suis en train de faire avec cet homme. Suis-je prêt à aller jusque-là ? Quelque part, peut-être me suis-je dit que cette séance de pelotage mutuel n’avait rien de véritablement… Bon sang, je ne trouve même pas les mots dans ma propre tête. Suis-je capable d’aller plus loin ? D’envoyer valser tout ce qu’on m’a appris, tout le jugement d’autrui, de balayer à ce point, cette nuit, tout ce que je croyais savoir sur ma sexualité ?

— John, tu n’as pas à te sentir forcé. Je… c’était juste une idée, mais…

— Est-ce que… tu _sais_ comment faire ?

J’ai parlé avant que ma propre tête ne m’en ait donné l’ordre. Il hausse une épaule et jette un regard à son ordi. Je n’ai pas besoin qu’il me répondre.

— Je vois. Tu t’es _renseigné_ pour ça aussi.

Sherlock pince les lèvres, dans l’expectative, tandis que sa main caresse avec tendresse le côté de ma cuisse. J’inspire un long filet d’air, qui semble me brûler les poumons tant l’angoisse me serre la poitrine.

— Bordel, et tout ça sans une goutte d’alcool…

Sherlock rit, et c’est un son agréable. Je l’observe, cette grande chose trop blanche, trop parfaite, contre qui l’univers s’est encore acharné aujourd’hui, qui ne me veut aucun mal. Qui ne me jugera jamais. Qui tend seulement à apprivoiser, ce soir, ce qui lui a échappé toute sa vie.

Et il m’a choisi moi, pour ça. Il aurait pu rejoindre Irène Adler, à supposer qu’il sache où elle se trouve. Il aurait pu proposer cela à Molly. Toutes les deux l’aiment profondément, j’en suis conscient. Toutes les deux auraient accepté n’importe quoi tant que Sherlock était celui qui en faisait la demande. Mais il m’a choisi moi. L’homme qui braille depuis des années qu’il « n’est pas gay ». L’homme qui l’a rendu responsable de la mort de sa femme pendant des mois. L’homme qui lui avait juré que rien ne changerait, mais qui l’a abandonné pour une maison en banlieue et une vie de famille rangée. Me faire cette demande ce soir a dû lui coûter, mais il m’a fait confiance. Et j’ai envie de faire de même. Je _me dois_ de faire de même. Pour cette nuit. Pour lui.

— OK.

J’aurais aimé paraître plus assuré, mais ma voix a tremblé. La respiration de Sherlock a un raté et il me dévisage, prudent.

— Tu es sûr ?

Je ne suis plus sûr de rien, en vérité, et je sais que ce qui se passe en ce moment risque de tout bouleverser. Pourtant, je réponds :

— Ouais. Au point où on en est, après tout…

Je le désigne, lui, à moitié nu, l’air échevelé ; et moi, en sueur, ma virilité exposée à tous regards. Il m’observe quelques interminables secondes, avant de soudain me tourner le dos et sauter du matelas. Au pas de course, il rejoint sa valise et farfouille à l’intérieur devant mes yeux médusés. Je m’apprête à lui demander ce qu’il fabrique, quand il se retourne, son butin en main.

— J’hallucine…

Il revient vers le lit avec lenteur. Il tente de se donner une contenance, mais je le connais assez pour lire entre les lignes : l’embarras lui enflamme les joues et il s’obstine à fuir mon regard.

— C’est du…

— Lubrifiant. D’après mes recherches, c’est indispensable pour… ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire.

Je demeure estomaqué un long moment, tandis qu’il revient sur le lit, les doigts serrés autour du petit tube de plastique.

— Sherlock… Quand as-tu acheté ça ?

— Tout à l’heure.

Il a pensé à ça toute la journée. J’ai envie de m’y attarder, mais un détail me chiffonne :

— Non, c’est impossible. Je suis resté avec toi tout du long, à aucun instant tu ne t’es arrêté où que ce soit pour faire un achat pareil.

— Je… Il était déjà en ma possession.

Grand Dieu, comme j’aimerais le croire.

— Je sais quand tu mens, Sherlock !

— Très bien, très bien… J’ai fait la demande à Mycroft, et l’homme de main qui s’est occupé de nos valises à Londres s’est chargé de le glisser dans la mienne.

Il a débité ça très vite, probablement dans l’espoir que je ne saisisse qu’un mot sur deux. Sauf que j’ai très bien compris, alors j’explose :

— Mycroft ? Tu as demandé ça à ton frère ?! Mais… mais c’était supposé rester entre nous, que crois-tu qu’il va penser après lui avoir demandé d’acheter du…

— Oh, John, réfléchis deux minutes, me coupe Sherlock d’un ton agacé. Mycroft vient nous chercher demain matin pour nous ramener à Londres, il ne lui faudra pas plus de trois secondes avant de comprendre ce qui s’est produit entre nous. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

Si une météorite pouvait s’écraser sur la terre, là, tout de suite, ça m’arrangerait.

Le détective s’avance, jusqu’à imprimer un contact entre son genou et ma cuisse dénudée. Il ne pousse pas le vice à tenter un geste de tendresse, mais il ajoute, plus calme :

— Et son homme de main ne dira rien non plus. Il sait que s’il révèle quoi que ce soit à mon propos, Mycroft se fera une joie d’informer sa femme de son penchant pour les orgies gay sadomasochistes. Je crois d’ailleurs que c’est pour ça que c’est lui, et pas un autre, qui a été envoyé pour préparer nos valises.

Il a tenté un trait d’humour, mais la blague ne m’atteint pas. J’ajoute, acide :

— Et les préservatifs ? Ça lui est sorti de la tête, à ton sadomaso ?

— Non. Je n’en ai pas demandé.

Cette réponse, si honnête, si spontanée, me cloue sur place. Je me redresse pour de bon, de plus en plus sur les nerfs :

— Je te demande pardon ?

Sherlock roule des yeux. Ça y est, je vais le frapper.

— John, premièrement, tu es médecin, et peut-être que tu aurais dû t’inquiéter de ça _avant_ que je mette ton pénis dans ma bouche.

_Touché._ Je me sens con, d’un coup.

— De plus, reprend-il, par ton métier, tu es régulièrement soumis à des analyses médicales qui n’ont, comme tous ces mots de passe que tu t’obstines à changer, aucun secret pour moi. Tu n’as fréquenté personne depuis Mary et Rosie est une preuve formelle que vous aviez, ta femme et toi, décidés de renoncer aux préservatifs depuis un moment. De mon côté, Mycroft exige que je lui fournisse un bilan sanguin tous les mois, le dernier étant celui qui a suivi mon sevrage après avoir fait arrêter Culverton Smith. Je suis _clean_. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Le silence s’effondre suite à son petit exposé et ma hargne se dégonfle comme un ballon de baudruche. Sherlock a l’air d’attendre, habitué, que les informations me montent au cerveau. Il constate aussi avec une pointe de déception que cet interlude est parvenu à altérer la vigueur de la traîtresse entre mes jambes.

Le feu me brûle les joues et mon cœur se serre : je m’en veux, soudain. Je m’en veux d’avoir encore une fois douté de lui, alors même que je venais de prendre la décision du contraire.

Je lâche une toux, expulse avec elle les résidus de ma colère, de mes peurs et mes incertitudes, avant d’attraper le regard du détective.

— Bien. Maintenant que tout ça est réglé… On s’y met ? 

_Très classe._ _On dirait que tu lui proposes une partie de tennis._

Sherlock a l’air perdu, ses yeux font des allers-retours entre ma verge ramollie et mon visage.

— Je… je croyais que tu…

Il désigne la coupable d’un vague mouvement de main et je réalise à cet instant que sa bosse, à lui, encore cachée sous son pantalon, n’a pas dégrossi. _C’est beau, la jeunesse._

Je balaye ses inquiétudes d’un signe du poignet et m’approche de lui pour le saisir derrière la nuque. Comme je ne trouve rien de spirituel à dire, je me contente de l’embrasser. Il répond à mon invitation sans rechigner et finit par me pousser en arrière pour m’entourer de sa présence. Un geste de lui et le feu refait surface. Il attise tout ce qui brûle en moi comme s’il me connaissait depuis toujours, comme si cette nuit n’était pas la première fois. Sa poigne dévale ma hanche, l’autre agrippe ma nuque, sa langue danse avec la mienne et nos souffles se mêlent. Sous nos côtes, nos cœurs battent une rythmique presque inquiétante. Sherlock m’asphyxie, démantèle ma raison et abreuve mon audace.

Quand il glisse une paume entre mes cuisses, exerçant une pression douce, mais singulière, pour me pousser à les écarter pour lui offrir le passage, je me laisse faire. Ça n’est pas dans mes habitudes, là non plus. Ça n’est jamais à moi de m’ouvrir. Ça n’est jamais à moi de sentir une main serpenter mes chairs. Pourtant, sentir la sienne caresser mes bourses et s’insinuer plus bas, avec finesse et précaution, tandis que ses dents s’entrechoquent aux miennes, est une sensation innommable.

Il récupère et ouvre le tube de lubrifiant sans que je ne comprenne trop comment. L’impression est édifiante, néanmoins, quand ses doigts couverts de gel rejoignent cet endroit si particulier qui n’a jamais été exploré. Sherlock se fige, cesse de m’embrasser, l’expression tiraillée entre impatience et crainte.

— Tu es sûr, John ? murmure-t-il d’une voix trouble.

Je souris. Un vrai sourire, attendri, ravi, qui semble le soulager.

— Je suis sûr.

Il fonce sur ma bouche et ses doigts s’insèrent en moi. Je gémis. De surprise. D’une pointe de douleur, peut-être. La sensation est étonnante ; ni désagréable ni agréable. Puis Sherlock se met à faire des ronds, je crois, il va et vient avec tranquillité. Il me couvre d’attentions dans le creux de la nuque pour me détourner de ce qui se passe plus bas, mais je le sens m’étirer, peu à peu, m’obliger à me détendre, à accepter sa présence. Un second doigt rejoint le premier et un nouveau grognement roule dans ma cage thoracique.

Perdu dans un miasme de sensations nouvelles, un trait d’humour s’arrache à moi :

— Je ne vais plus jamais vivre les examens de la prostate de la même façon avec mes patients…

Sherlock rit contre ma peau et continue sa douce torture.

Plus les minutes s’écoulent, plus je me surprends à le désirer plus franchement. Je suis curieux de voir jusqu’où il peut aller, jusqu’où _je_ peux aller. Je bouge contre sa main, je l’invite sans même en prendre conscience et j’adore cette respiration, dans sa poitrine, qui se fait anarchique.

Il y a un troisième doigt, plus pénible que les deux premiers à encaisser, qui l’oblige à stopper ses gestes pour me laisser m’y habituer. Je ferme les yeux, je me focalise sur tout ce qu’il y a de formidable à être le centre de l’attention de Sherlock Holmes. Il est concentré, prévenant, très certainement inquiet à l’idée de mal faire. Son odeur est partout. Son corps colle contre le mien. Il est là, vivant, insatiable, appliqué, déploie des fontaines d’adrénaline, non plus pour une enquête ou un morceau de je ne sais quoi dans un microscope. Pour moi. Pour être avec moi, de la plus intime des façons.

Là encore, je ne comprends pas comment j’ai pu passer à côté de ça pendant si longtemps.

Il reprend sa tendre tyrannie après mon bref signe de tête, alors je cale ma respiration à la sienne, je le laisse jouer avec mes nerfs, les détendre, les malaxer, et j’en tire tout ce qu’il y a de plus merveilleux.

Sauf que l’instant s’éternise et que je finis par en vouloir plus. Définitivement. Le sexe gonflé, presque douloureux désormais, je me consume à l’idée de sentir Sherlock contre moi. En moi. Lui semble hésiter, pas certain que je sois suffisamment préparé sans doute, du lubrifiant plein la main et de la sueur sur tout le corps. J’arrête son geste d’une paume autour de son biceps et attire ainsi son attention.

— Déshabille-toi.

Une ombre de surprise émerveillée glisse dans son regard, qui s’arrache à moi presque aussitôt puisqu’il se redresse à la hâte pour se débarrasser, sans pudeur aucune, de ses derniers vêtements. Je contemple le corps de mon ami, devenu mon amant pour une nuit, aux lueurs de la lune. Il est splendide. Drapé dans un trench-coat au col relevé, la silhouette épousée par des costumes haute couture ou tout simplement nu, ainsi, accroupi au centre du lit… Il est le plus bel homme que je n’ai jamais vu.

J’inspire profondément lorsqu’il se meut jusqu’à moi, aussi redoutable, élégant et sensuel qu’un majestueux félin. Ignorant la boule d’angoisse qui s’est, malgré tout, logée dans ma gorge, j’écarte les genoux pour le laisser se glisser contre moi. Il s’arrête soudain, semble se souvenir de quelque chose, puis attrape son oreiller pour le caler sous mon dos. Les fesses relevées de quelques centimètres, la position me surprend et me gêne tout à la fois. Mais je crois que je préfère encore ça plutôt que de lui présenter mon derrière sans autre forme de procès.

— Tu as vraiment été pointilleux lors de tes recherches, ricané-je, un peu crispé.

— Je le suis toujours, John.

Je ne peux guère le contredire sur ce point. Je ne me remets pas des soixante pages de compte rendu sur les différents types d’allumettes disponibles dans le monde.

Il rajoute une dose généreuse de lubrifiant autour de mon entrée, puis encore une autre le long de sa propre érection. L’image est saisissante. Il est à genoux devant moi, droit comme un I, et semble se caresser dans la pénombre argentée de cette chambre d’hôtel… Je suis foutu. Je vais rêver de ça jusqu’à la fin de mes jours.

— Prêt ? demande-t-il, posant des mains humides sur mes cuisses.

Je hoche la tête pour toute réponse, brusquement incapable du moindre mot, quand il s’approche.

Je vais coucher avec Sherlock Holmes. Pour de bon. Jusqu’au bout.

Et, bordel de merde : j’en crève d’envie.

Ma respiration se coupe, les rares neurones qu’il me reste se font avaler par le vide, quand le détective me pénètre avec lenteur. Si trois doigts m’avaient semblé être un défi, ça n’est rien en comparaison de ce qui m’écarte les chairs actuellement. Je me tends ; de douleur, principalement, mais aussi d’une vague d’extase délirante de sentir cet homme chercher à ne faire qu’un avec moi. L’une des mains de Sherlock est accrochée à ma cuisse, l’autre lui sert d’appui sur le matelas. Il est penché au-dessus de moi, ses yeux passent au crible la moindre de mes réactions et il tente de réfréner ce que ça lui fait, à lui, de s’enfoncer à l’intérieur de moi. Sa poitrine monte et descend à toute vitesse, je le sais en proie à une maîtrise de lui-même quasi militaire. Il veut y aller plus vite, plus fort, tout de suite.

J’ignore où il en est de son trajet, mais il se fige quand je lâche un juron et agrippe le barreau du lit, lacéré par la douleur.

— Est-ce que… est-ce que tu veux que je m’arrête ?

— Non. Non, non, ça va, Sherlock. Continue.

— Tu es sû…

— Je te dis que ça va !

La frustration me broie les tripes. Le besoin de le sentir plus profondément bataille contre l’instinct, primitif, qui me supplie de faire cesser cette désagréable intrusion. Sherlock ne répond rien et consent à continuer son périple. Je me concentre sur l’odeur de sa peau, sur tous ses muscles bandés déployés au-dessus de moi, sur son expression perdue entre plaisir et incertitude. Je pourrais dresser un autel à cet homme, en cet instant précis, tant il est beau ainsi drapée d’une vulnérabilité presque angélique.

Alors je décide de n’en avoir plus rien à secouer, de la douleur. Après tout, j’ai subi pire. J’ai subi l’armée ; les combats, les traumatismes, la balle dans l’épaule. J’ai subi le deuil, celui de Mary, celui de Sherlock aussi. J’ai subi la peur, le désespoir, la jalousie, toutes ces émotions ignobles tellement plus cruelles que ce qui se joue cette nuit.

Comme le détective a l’air décidé à déployer une infinité de précautions, inquiet à l’idée de me faire du mal, je prends les choses en main. Littéralement. Mes doigts se détachent du lit pour se plaquer sur le fessier qui tarde à rencontrer pleinement mon entrejambe. Puis je le tire vers moi. Fort. D’un coup sec.

Traversé par une décharge de douleur, je peine à étouffer une plainte. Sherlock, lui, ne retient pas une exclamation stupéfaite. Son bras tendu tremble, ses yeux se voilent, sa main contre ma cuisse se crispe. Il est en moi jusqu’à la garde et la pression de son corps contre ma peau, de sa queue étirant mes muscles, est extraordinaire.

— J… John…

Je remonte mes doigts jusqu’à sa nuque, que je caresse du pouce. Nos souffles sont anarchiques. La chaleur est étouffante. Le plaisir démentiel.

— Bouge, Sherlock.

Il hoche la tête, l’air dépassé, puis s’exécute. Je m’accroche à lui désormais, serre les dents pour endiguer des râles de douleur. Lui se meut lentement, ressort à peine pour se renfoncer plus profondément, avec une infinie précaution. Ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens. Le sang pulse à mes oreilles, ça bourdonne, c’est infernal. J’en veux plus. Sa verge coulisse en moi avec timidité, et peu importe ces lames d’inconfort qui s’échinent à me déchirer les reins, je veux qu’il se presse. Qu’il perde de sa maîtrise. Qu’il s’abandonne, à moi, au plaisir, à ces émotions charnelles auxquelles il n’a jamais cru. Je sais qu’il y croit, là, tout de suite : il ne trompe personne avec ses soupirs vainement contenus, ce corps en fièvre et ces lèvres qui ne sont plus capables de se fermer. Mais je veux le pousser plus loin. Je veux qu’il sache que je suis en vie et qu’il l’est aussi.

Je me laisse quelques secondes pour m’habituer à sa présence. Je me détends, me force tout entier à l’accepter dans ma chair, comme il est déjà gravé dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. Puis je me mets à bouger à mon tour. J’enroule une jambe autour de la hanche, remonte la seconde : le mouvement lui arrache un gémissement qui me fait vibrer des pieds à la tête. Ma main, tremblante, court jusqu’au bas de son dos, je le guide, je l’engage à prendre de l’élan, je lui rends ses coups de reins. Il se mord la lèvre, lit mes gestes, cède peu à peu à cette part de folie qui cherche à le dominer. 

De mon côté, je constate que la douleur laisse bientôt place à une sensation bien différente. La brûlure qui me rongeait mute, au fil des minutes électriques qui s’effondrent, en ondes d’extase. Je ne me savais pas capable de prendre autant de plaisir à être pénétré. Sherlock s’imprime à l’intérieur de moi, me comble, s’insinue sous ma peau, me marque au fer rouge. Lorsqu’il balance un coup de reins plus profond que les autres, la décharge qui me sillonne tout entier m’arrache un cri de stupeur. Je suis médecin, je sais pertinemment ce qui vient de m’arriver. Et cela me rend euphorique. Alors quand je constate que mon ami s’obstine dans la retenue, quand bien même je me suis cambré sous son corps d’une façon presque inhumaine, j’explose :

— Bordel, Sherlock, je ne suis pas en sucre !

Le détective a l’air prêt à tout, sauf à se faire engueuler. Je m’en voudrais presque, si la frustration n’engluait pas à ce point toute idée de diplomatie. Pour étayer mes propos, je remonte un peu plus les genoux, jusqu’à les placer au niveau de ses côtes. La souplesse me fait défaut et mon dos semble me hurler une série d’insanités, mais au moins, le message passe. L’expression de Sherlock, qui paraît avoir oublié comment on fait pour respirer, devient déterminée, presque revancharde, et il change de bras pour s’étirer tout au-dessus de moi et prendre appui, d’une main, sur les barreaux du lit.

— Tu veux que j’y aille plus fort ?

Son timbre n’a plus rien de timide ou de vulnérable. Il rentre dans un jeu que nous n’avions pas exploré jusque-là : il me provoque. M’attise. Et l’expérience n’en est que meilleure.

— Si ça n’est pas trop te demander !

En réponse, il s’enfonce en moi de plein fouet, brutal et sans pitié. Une nouvelle décharge me traverse les entrailles et je lâche un juron d’ahurissement.

— Comme ça ?

Nouveau coup de reins. Mon souffle se coupe sous l’impact du plaisir démentiel que cela me procure. Je vois des étoiles. Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Ma voix a muté pour expulser des grognements rauques de bête sauvage. Je lève une main hasardeuse jusqu’à sa tête, pour m’accrocher à ses cheveux : il grogne, lui aussi.

— Réponds-moi, John.

Sa troisième attaque est encore plus violente. J’en perds toute faculté de raisonnement.

— Oui, oui, comme ça, oui… bordel, Sherlock… !

Il recommence, et recommence, et recommence encore. L’angelot vulnérable et concerné par mes états d’âme s’est transformé en monstre de détermination. Il me laboure sans pitié, presque frénétique, me pousse au-delà de mon endurance personnelle. J’ai envie de lui crier d’arrêter et de continuer, tout à la fois. Je sombre dans une nouvelle dimension, où plus rien n’existe si ce ne sont cette queue, vigoureuse, qui me ravage de l’intérieur, et cette main, libre, qui griffe mon torse, joue avec mes tétons, s’enroule autour de mon cou avec autorité.

Abruti par le brouillard de luxure qui m’a envahi le crâne, je bats des cils pour tenter de discerner l’homme qui m’inflige toutes ces sensations. Sherlock est crispé au-delà du possible, son visage a abandonné son masque de froideur et d’impassibilité pour révéler un état de plaisir brut, féroce, téméraire, que toute logique a, pour une fois, déserté. Saisi d’une envie soudaine, je profite que ses doigts glissent sur ma joue pour les attirer à ma bouche.

La respiration du détective se coupe et il me dévisage, effaré, en train d’aspirer ces longs membres osseux. Je les embrasse, les lèche et les suce, décadent, obscène, enhardi par les vagues infernales qui me noient tout entier, le tout sans le lâcher du regard.

Alors ses yeux se voilent, soudain, d’une fièvre qui n’a jamais été si épaisse. Je suis grisé par ce que je vois. Je l’excite. J’excite Sherlock Holmes à un point qui dépasse l’entendement. Il ne retient plus les râles qui percent entre ses lèvres, ses doigts s’enfoncent dans ma bouche comme sa verge percute, plus fort que jamais, la névralgie de mon extase. Il accélère. Perd le contrôle. Prononce _mon nom._

— John… John, je vais…

Je me dégage de sa main pour articuler, avec une autorité piquée de panique :

— Non, c’est hors de question. C’est toi qui nous as amenés jusque-là, alors tu continues !

Il grogne tel un tigre en colère pour toute réponse et replace ses doigts entre mes lèvres, comme pour me punir. Le corps secoué de spasmes, les oreilles bourdonnantes du délire que je suis en train de vivre, je l’entends m’ordonner :

— Touche-toi. Touche-toi, John, si tu veux que je continue.

Je m’exécute sans me faire prier davantage. Ma paume se loge autour de ma queue jusque-là délaissée, mais plus dure que de la pierre, et je me branle au même rythme que ses coups de boutoir.

— Oh, bon Dieu… Sherlock !

La sensation est innommable. Indescriptible pour le petit écrivain que je suis. Je suis ravagé. Hystérique. Le monde s’écroule au cœur d’une tornade de plaisir ; je ne suis plus qu’extase, avidité et démence.

— John, John, John…

Les doigts de mon amant quittent mes lèvres, roulent sur ma joue et rejoignent mes cheveux. Sa poitrine percute la mienne quand sa force l’abandonne, mais il demeure arcbouté pour éviter de contraindre les mouvements de ma main, et garde une amplitude féroce pour ceux de son bassin. Nos peaux claquent l’une contre l’autre dans cette petite chambre silencieuse. Nos respirations sont des sifflements. La paume qui s’est décrochée du lit attrape l’arrière de ma cuisse, qu’elle tire un peu plus pour me prendre plus profondément. Nos fronts moites de sueur se rejoignent. Son haleine est partout. Ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des miennes. J’avale ses souffles, je m’enivre de sa présence.

— Sherlock… t’arrête pas… t’arrête pas…

— Je ne vais pas m’arrêter…

Il m’embrasse, avec une tendresse ahurissante en comparaison de la violence déraisonnée qu’il déploie plus bas. Nos cœurs semblent chercher à se cogner l’un l’autre. Je grimpe, toujours un peu plus haut, toujours un peu plus fort, vers une délivrance qui, je le sais déjà, va me dévaster. Contre mes lèvres, le détective murmure mon prénom comme une litanie, perdu lui aussi dans un délire qui n’a plus aucun sens.

Quand son regard attrape le mien, j’y lis tout ce pour quoi nous en sommes arrivés là. J’y lis son trouble, sa peur, sa fragilité, son honnêteté, sa sincérité. J’y lis tout ce qu’il a toujours pris soin de me cacher et que je ne pouvais deviner qu’à travers ses actes. J’y lis toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il m’a choisi, tout ce qui nous lie, tout ce qui ne pourra jamais être avoué à voix haute mais qui danse entre nous, cette nuit.

Alors je m’accroche à ses cheveux et je frémis contre ses lèvres :

— Je suis là, Sherlock. Je suis vivant. Nous sommes vivants.

Son visage se démantèle sous mes yeux. Souffrance, soulagement et extase éclatent dans ce regard trop bleu, puis il plonge son nez dans ma nuque. Sa main se cramponne à ma cuisse, l’autre à mon cuir chevelu, et il accélère encore. La bulle, que dis-je, la _bombe_ de plaisir enfle dans mes entrailles. Je me sens propulsé vers une transe à peine supportable. Nos grondements deviennent suppliques. Nos cœurs des marteaux. Il me pilonne, sans répit, sans faiblir, me broie de l’intérieur, me ravage l’âme et l’esprit comme personne avant lui.

Je n’ai pas le temps de le prévenir. Je suis fauché par un orgasme qui me submerge, si soudain, si violent, que j’en perds toutes mes facultés. Je ferme les yeux, me crispe sous la silhouette du détective, ploie sous les vagues délirantes qui affluent dans mes veines. Je tremble, je perds pied, j’ignore où je suis et ce qui m’arrive. Je ne parviens qu’à hurler ce prénom, le seul qui compte et qui comptera à tout jamais.

Sherlock me rejoint, quelques secondes plus tard. Ses dents s’enfoncent dans mon épaule, il tente d’étouffer le mugissement qui roule dans sa gorge, s’agrippe à moi comme un naufragé, le corps secoué de spasmes. À peu de choses près, on aurait pu croire à un sanglot. Mais je n’en suis pas sûr, alors je me contente de refermer mes bras autour de lui, le temps que les vagues s’apaisent et que la réalité nous rattrape.

Il semble que nous la fuyons, tous deux, durant une minute – ou peut-être deux. Sherlock est désormais affalé sur moi, respire fort contre ma peau, et je ne veux ni n’ose faire un geste pour me délier de lui. Ma tête me tourne, mon corps entier frissonne, je savoure les résidus de l’orgasme fantastique qui vient d’ébranler mon univers.

Puis finalement, Sherlock remue, se hisse sur ses bras, se retire de moi avec douceur, avant de se projeter de côté. Tous deux à plat-dos sur le matelas, nous fixons le plafond, le souffle erratique et l’épiderme en sueur. Ma colonne vertébrale hurle d’agonie quand je déplie les jambes et vire le coussin qui surélevait mes fesses. Je peine à retrouver une respiration convenable. À retrouver des pensées cohérentes. À le regarder, aussi. D’ailleurs, je ne le fais pas ; à la place, je tente de briser le malaise qui peu à peu s’épaissit dans la pièce, d’un ton modérément amusé :

— Pas mal, pour une simple réaction chimique.

Il est secoué d’un rire grave au milieu de ses souffles agités, mais ne répond rien. Comme je ne sais pas comment faire autrement et que je patauge encore dans une mélasse d’endorphines, j’enchaîne avec une bonne humeur vacillante :

— Donc, tu avais prévu tout ça depuis quand ?

— Dès que nous t’avons sorti du puits.

— L’hôtel n’a jamais été complet, hein ?

— Nope.

Sa voix a retrouvé ces accents apathiques, en recul de toute émotion, et il semble que cela me brise le cœur. Je peine aussi à comprendre à quel moment, dans un esprit normal, sauver la vie quelqu’un peut déclencher un besoin irrépressible – et nouveau – de lui faire l’amour (si toutefois c’est ce que nous avons fait, et je n’en suis pas certain). Mais après tout, Sherlock est loin d’avoir un esprit normal. Le plus étrange dans tout ce cirque, ce n’est peut-être même pas lui. Le détective a l’excuse de son cerveau de génie, d’être un être à part, en décalage de nous autres, pauvres créatures. Qu’il décide de coucher avec moi cette nuit, aussi folle l’idée fut-elle, n’est presque pas si surprenant venant de lui. Que j’accepte, en revanche…

Je tousse pour me donner une contenance, guère résolu à m’attarder sur les raisons (s’il y en a) qui m’ont conduit à me retrouver nu, échevelé, le postérieur en feu et des étoiles plein les veines, dans le lit d’un homme. À la place, je choisis de m’inquiéter des états d’âme de l’être à ma droite, puisqu’il semble s’être retranché dans ce fabuleux esprit qui va trop vite pour moi.

— Alors ?

— Alors quoi, John ? réplique-t-il presque aussitôt.

Je tousse à nouveau, toujours sans le regarder.

— Qu’en as-tu pensé, cette fois ? As-tu perdu ton temps, ou…

Je ne parviens pas à terminer ma phrase. J’ignore pourquoi cela m’importe autant, en vérité. Je connais Sherlock et il m’a expliqué, tant bien que mal, pourquoi il m’a demandé une chose pareille. Qu’est-ce que j’espère ? Ce n’était que du sexe. Une façon pour lui de se sentir vivant à travers moi, cette nuit, car Eurus lui a fait suffisamment de mal pour qu’il en arrive à de telles extrémités. J’ai été un pansement à ses maux… et ça me va. Je crois.

— C’était… intéressant. Différent.

Sa réponse me fait plus de peine que je ne l’admettrai jamais. Piqué au vif, je rétorque sans l’avoir contrôlé :

— Pour ta gouverne, en ce qui me concerne, ce fut la plus belle partie de jambes en l’air de toute ma vie.

Je suis scié par ma propre audace. Grand Dieu, pourquoi ai-je dit une chose pareille ?!

Sherlock se tait quelques secondes, mais je le sens bouger pour me dévisager. Mes joues flambent, je me maudis de toute mon âme, quand il répond :

— Vraiment ?

De la perplexité et une teinte de fragilité ont filtré de ce simple mot. Là encore, je ne contrôle plus rien quand je pivote la tête dans sa direction. Ses yeux accrochent les miens. Mon cœur s’emballe. S’indigne. Il ne me croit pas.

— Vraiment, Sherlock. J’en suis le premier surpris, d’ailleurs. Mais c’était… incroyable.

Un éclat si tendre, si soulagé, brise ses traits. Je réalise que son silence n’avait rien à voir avec moi, mais avec lui-même. Comment a-t-il pu douter de la nuit phénoménale qu’il m’a offerte ?

— As-tu toujours été aussi honnête ? demande-t-il soudain, un brin de sourire au coin des lèvres.

Je ricane, quelque peu dépassé.

— L’histoire raconte que non, hélas. Mais ce n’est pas comme si je pouvais te cacher quoi que ce soit, ordinairement. 

— Ce terrain… ne m’est pas familier.

J’expulse un éclat de rire, spontané, incontrôlable, qui le surprend. Hilare et épuisé, je passe une main sur mon visage et lâche sans préambule :

— Bon sang, Sherlock, pourquoi faut-il que tu sois génial dans _absolument tout_ ? Tu n’as aucune pitié pour nous, pauvres mortels !

— Tu aurais préféré que je ne le sois pas ?

Il commence à se détendre, j’entends même l’ombre d’une satisfaction teinter sa question. Brosser Sherlock dans le sens du poil est une technique qui a fait ses preuves pour parvenir à décongeler la glace qui entoure son cœur.

— Mon Dieu, non, certainement pas.

Je lève les mains en signe de reddition et mon attitude le fait rire. Il semble ravi, tout à coup, et cela allège pour moi aussi le poids qui tend à m’écraser la poitrine.

Alors il m’assène le coup de grâce. D’un coup, d’une voix lourde, le regard braqué vers le plafond, il déclare :

— Eh bien, John, c’est à mon tour d’être honnête. Pour ce que cela vaut… cette nuit a été la plus belle de toute ma vie.

Je me fige, toute hilarité envolée. Mon cœur implose dans ma poitrine. « Cette nuit ». Il a désigné cette nuit, quand je n’ai parlé que d’une partie de jambes en l’air. La meilleure nuit de sa vie. Avec moi.

— Et moi aussi, j’en suis le premier surpris, ajoute-t-il dans un rire embarrassé.

Je ne comprends rien à ce que cette déclaration me fait. C’est presque plus fabuleux encore que l’orgasme que je viens de vivre. J’ai envie de sourire comme un débile, hurler cette information sur tous les toits et danser la samba dans toute la chambre. Est-ce que cette poussée d’orgueil ne va-t-elle pas trop loin ? Ce dérapage n’a-t-il pas totalement désaxé la façon dont je vois le détective et notre relation ? Ça ne devait être qu’une expérience, ça ne devait être qu’une nuit, alors que se passe-t-il ?

Je pince les lèvres et tente de rationaliser. Il s’agit de Sherlock. Je suis honoré d’être parvenu à hisser cette nuit tout en haut de son palmarès, mais rien n’indique que les choses vont changer entre nous désormais. Du moins, il ne l’a pas laissé entendre. Sauf qu’il faut que je sache.

— Tu… tu voudras recommencer ?

J’ignore ce que j’espère. Mon corps, secoué par cette extraordinaire expérience, me hurle que je ne vais plus être capable de m’en passer. Ma raison, plus terre à terre, me souffle qu’un accord très clair a été établi entre Sherlock et moi avant que tout dérape pour de bon. C’était l’histoire d’une nuit. Juste une nuit. Et c’est sans doute mieux ainsi.

Mon ami expulse un filet d’air puis se tourne vers moi. J’ignore ce qu’il lit dans mes yeux, mais le fait est que je suis incapable de traduire les siens.

— Je ne sais pas. Et toi ?

— Je ne sais pas.

Nous hochons la tête comme des automates. Peut-être vaut-il mieux en rester là. À une question sans réponse, à un mystère qui sera absorbé par le lever du jour et que Sherlock, pour une fois, ne va pas tenter d’éclaircir.

Le silence s’effondre. J’ignore ce qu’il pense, ce que je ressens, ou même s’il y a des raisons de craindre un malaise. Le sommeil me rattrape comme un brouillard s’écroule sur une ville. Je ferme les yeux, et la voix de Sherlock, murmure rauque avalé par la nuit, est la dernière chose que j’entends :

— Merci, John.

***

Quand je me réveille, Sherlock a disparu. Une petite note a été disposée sur l’oreiller, de cette écriture en pattes de mouches que j’ai appris à déchiffrer : « Je suis dans le salon de l’hôtel. Mycroft passe nous chercher à huit heures trente. SH. » Je vérifie l’heure sur mon téléphone, constate qu’il ne me reste qu’une dizaine de minutes pour m’habiller et rassembler mes affaires. 

J’ai le bas du dos en feu et je dois me faire violence, ma valise sous le bras, pour ne pas me déplacer comme un vieillard. Les souvenirs de la veille affluent dans ma tête sans discontinuer ; ils ont la consistance d’un rêve étrange, de ceux qui retournent le crâne et qui nous hantent jusqu’à la fin de nos jours. Si je n’avais pas constaté, par moi-même, les multiples marques de suçons sur mon épiderme, ce fameux mal de dos ou l’impérieuse gêne au niveau de mon anus, j’aurais presque pu croire avoir fantasmé la nuit dernière. Selon toute vraisemblance, ça n’est donc pas le cas, et je m’interdis formellement de chercher à apposer le moindre sentiment sur cette idée. Tout ce qui m’inquiète, à dire vrai, tandis que je m’avance dans le hall lugubre de l’hôtel pour rejoindre l’homme de toutes mes pensées, c’est que les choses aient pu changer.

Je ne veux pas le perdre. Je ne le supporterai pas.

Je le trouve, affalé dans un fauteuil usé, son ordinateur sur les genoux, le regard fou de celui qui lit tout et vite. Un thé qu’il n’a pas touché trône sur une petite table basse à sa droite, et je sais qu’il m’a vu sans même avoir besoin de lever les yeux.

— Bonjour, John.

Cette déclaration, aussi usuellement froide et détachée sonne-t-elle, m’allège la poitrine.

— Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

Je me fige, mortifié par ma propre question, quand il relève une expression peut-être un brin stupéfaite vers moi. Après une courte pause – tandis qu’un sceau de glace semble se déverser sur mon échine – il répond :

— Quelques heures, tout au plus.

Il se détourne pour jeter un œil à sa montre.

— Mycroft va arriver.

Il se redresse d’un bond, range son matériel dans sa valise et me fait signe de le suivre jusqu’à la réception. Je ne discerne rien d’anormal dans son attitude. Il est le Sherlock qu’il a toujours été : énergique, distant, distrait. Son manteau claque à chacun de ses mouvements, il se déplace avec une élégance qui n’appartient qu’à lui et le monde, en comparaison, semble perdre de sa lumière.

Je me sens rassuré. Dépassé, aussi, d’avoir à prétendre que rien ne s’est produit hier soir, mais le lâche que je suis admet qu’il s’agit certainement de la meilleure option. Ça n’était que l’histoire d’une nuit. Nous n’allons jamais en reparler. Hors de question de l’oublier, bien sûr – je ne suis pas hypocrite à ce point. Mais nous demeurerons Sherlock Holmes et le Dr. John Watson, amis, alliés, prêts à résoudre mystères domestiques et complots mondiaux, seuls contre tous.

Rasséréné par ces sages pensées, je me redresse, prends garde à ne pas grimacer sous les assauts des diverses douleurs qui pulsent un peu partout dans mon corps, et emboîte le pas du détective. À peine avons-nous franchi les portes de sortie que nous retrouvons Mycroft et Anthea, le premier appuyé sur son précieux parapluie, la seconde les yeux rivés à son téléphone. Derrière eux, une clinquante limousine, qui n’a rien à faire dans un tel décor.

Sherlock n’a rien dit, ne m’a pas même jeté un coup d’œil. Je m’emploie à faire de même… et pourtant. Le gouvernement Britannique hausse un sourcil quand nous arrivons à son niveau et nous dévisage, tour à tour, un rictus narquois au coin des lèvres. 

Embarras et agacement bataillent pour la première place dans mon ventre. Comme je n’ai guère envie de l’entendre articuler l’une de ses phrases toutes faites, caustiques au possible, qui prouvent à qui veut bien le savoir combien notre petit jeu ne fonctionne pas avec lui, je lui fais face.

— Si vous faites le moindre commentaire, Mycroft, je vous pète les genoux.

Là-dessus, sous les yeux quelque peu stupéfaits des frères Holmes, j’abandonne ma valise à l’homme de main et m’engouffre dans la voiture. 

***

Le trajet dure quelques heures et j’en profite pour grappiller un peu de sommeil. Arrivés au 221B Baker Street, Mrs. Hudson nous accueille tout en joie et inquiétude. Elle mitraille Sherlock de questions et explique que les travaux ont déjà débuté dans l’appartement (c’est qu’une bombe, gentiment déposée par Eurus, a détruit le salon récemment) mais que seules la salle de bain et la chambre à l’étage sont encore accessibles. Le reste est encombré, les fenêtres sont barrées par de lourds panneaux de bois et il fait un froid de canard.

Je ne peux que lui donner raison quand je constate les dégâts par moi-même. Je n’habite plus ici depuis plusieurs années maintenant, pourtant trouver l’appartement, _notre_ appartement dans un tel état me plombe le moral.

Sherlock inspecte les lieux, énigmatique et silencieux. Je le vois se pencher pour ramasser un morceau du crâne humain qu’il m’avait présenté comme étant un ami, la première fois que je suis venu ici. Le pauvre est fendu en deux, mais le détective le repose tout de même sur ce qu’il reste du manteau de la cheminée. Je tousse pour me donner une contenance et prends la parole :

— Tu peux venir chez moi en attendant que les travaux soient finis. Rosie dormira dans ma chambre, tu pourras prendre la sienne. Il y a déjà un clic-clac pour… les invités.

Il tique, je crois, à ma dernière précision, mais je ne peux en être certain. J’enchaîne, plus embarrassé que je ne le voudrais, et je m’adresse à son dos puisqu’il ne daigne pas me faire face :

— Bien sûr, ça signifie être réveillé environ trois fois par nuit par une enfant en larmes et subir tous les matins des crises absolument démentielles pour parvenir à l’habiller. Et Mrs. Hudson ne sera pas là pour faire apparaître du thé. Mais enfin… il y a du chauffage. Et une connexion internet. Tu pourras même y accueillir tes clients, si tu le souhaites, dès que Rosie est déposée à la crèche tu…

— Mycroft m’a déjà trouvé une chambre dans l’un des plus beaux hôtels de Londres.

La phrase a été lancée dans l’espace, placide, glaciale, comme l’atmosphère qui peu à peu ronge l’appartement de Baker Street. Une peine immense que je ne comprends pas vraiment me serre la gorge, mais je m’oblige à la ravaler. 

— Hum. Oui, bien sûr. C’est sans doute mieux.

Qu’est-ce que je fous ici, exactement ? Je me suis laissé conduire jusqu’à cet appartement sans même me poser la question. J’ai juste suivi Sherlock, comme le bon petit docteur que je suis. Celui dont on se sert une nuit et que l’on dédaigne le lendemain. Qu’est-ce que je croyais ? Qu’est-ce que j’espérais ? Bon sang, je devrais me gifler pour ne pas avoir tout simplement rejoint ma fille dès notre retour en ville.

— Néanmoins, reprend soudain le détective dans le silence lugubre de la pièce, aussi luxueuse puisse-t-elle être, une chambre d’hôtel ne m’intéresse guère si tu ne la partages pas avec moi.

Stupéfait, je le dévisage pivoter vers moi avec lenteur, les mains dans les poches de son long manteau noir, son col relevé jusqu’à ses joues, au cœur des décombres de nos vies passées. Il s’avance, un demi-sourire intraduisible aux lèvres. Mon cœur entame une marche militaire. Je ne peux ignorer, cette fois, l’indicible vague d’euphorie et d’espoir qui me grignote les entrailles.

Il se fige à un pas de ma carcasse statufiée. Je parviens à articuler :

— Tu ne fais pas dans le charnel et les sentiments.

— Et tu n’es pas gay.

Je hoche la tête. Et je souris. Et il sourit aussi.

— Peut-être que certaines nuits, si tu es d’accord, il sera d’usage de vérifier si ces adages sont toujours fondés, murmure-t-il, de la tendresse dans la voix.

Je ris, le cœur en déroute, de la chaleur plein les veines.

— Ainsi, Rosie aura le loisir de récupérer sa chambre. Certaines nuits.

— Oui. Certaines nuits.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est mon premier Johnlock, donc le stress est présent...  
> La bise sur vos fessiers !


End file.
